


Will you Steele be my Valentine?

by NorahBolt56



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: Laura is fuming and Mr Steele is scheming  - will Valentine's Day end happily for our favourite couple??
Relationships: Laura Holt/Remington Steele
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Laura Holt sat in her office, drumming her fingers on the desk somewhat impatiently as she looked at the date on the calendar for what seemed like the hundreth time that day. February 14th - Valentine's Day. And yet there had been no card, no gifts, no roses even - in fact Mr Steele had not even mentioned it, much to her surprise and she had to admit, disappointment. She knew they were still working things out after they'd decided the agreement they'd made in Cannes to just have a professional relationship wasn't working, but she'd at least expected something.... But despite her expectations and the hints she had started to drop as the day wore on, he had remained blase, focusing on work of all things. much to her annoyance!

She didn't know if he was deliberately trying to antagonise her or if he had genuinely forgotten, but just when he'd pop his head into her office and she was sure he was going to flash that lopsided grin she loved and surprise her with flowers or some other gift, he'd disappoint her again when he just wanted to talk about a case. The last time he had come in she had almost lost her cool when she asked him if there was something he'd forgotten. "No I don't think so Laura," he'd replied nonchalantly and then her hopes had momentarily lifted when he then stopped and said with a grin, "Oh wait.. of course!".

"Yes?" she asked with an expectant smile. "I forgot I left my pen in here before," Mr Steele replied as he picked it up from the desk. Laura bit back her heated retort and asked over-sweetly, "Anything else?".

"No, I don't think so," he replied, appearing to be genuinely perplexed as she fought to keep her emotions in check. "I'll leave you to it then Miss Holt," he added as he walked out of her office, turning his back to her quickly before she spied the amused smirk on his face. Oh he was enjoying this!

"Yes you do that!" she muttered angrily under her breath to his hastily retreating form.

She vainly tried to concentrate on work for the rest of the afternoon but with each passing hour her dreams of a romantic Valentine's Day dinner and perhaps a movie appeared to be fading fast. As the clock ticked over to five she finally decided to bite the bullet. She strode purposefully to the interconnecting door between their offices and threw it open to find him talking on the phone to someone, his back to her. "Yes, yes, sounds wonderful - see you then," she heard him say before he hung up the phone. He turned around in his chair to find her standing there as a sheepish expression crossed his face. "Ah.. Laura.. I..," he went to say but she cut him off.

"So you've got plans for tonight have you?" she asked, trying to appear casual while inside she was seething with rage, not to mention jealousy. She tried to tell herself she had no claim on him after all, but she couldn't believe she could have got it so wrong. She thought he wanted to resume trying to balance a personal relationship with a professional one as much as she did, and although they hadn't 'crossed that line' yet they'd had a few dates and shared a few kisses here and there since they'd mutually decided to forget their Cannes agreement. And yet here he was seemingly making arrangements to spend Valentine's Day night with someone else!

"Oh no, no," he replied hurriedly , trying to deny it. "Actually I'm pretty beat so I think I'm just going to head home and have an early night," he informed her as Laura looked at him sceptically. "Really?" she asked, unable to hide the tone of disbelief in her voice. "Yes really," he retorted as he forced his expression to remain neutral. He knew he was being incorrigible playing with her like this - but he just couldn't help himself, it was too much fun! And if everything worked out as he planned it would all be worth it. "How about you Laura - any plans for the evening?" he asked with the hint of a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Obviously none now!" she couldn't help but snap as she turned on her heel and stormed back into her office, slamming the door shut behind her..


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later Remington put on his jacket and walked out to Mildred's desk. "I'll be off then Mildred," he announced as he winked at her. "Sure boss - have a good night huh?" Mildred replied with a mischievous grin, as he'd let her in on his plans for the night - in fact she had an integral part to play. "That's the plan Mildred," he returned the grin, tapping his finger against the side of his nose as a gesture of secrecy as Mildred nodded.

He then popped his head into Laura's office. "Well I'm heading home Laura - have a good night eh," he stated as she looked up from the file she'd been trying to bury herself in and forced a smile onto her face. "Oh I will don't worry," she replied, trying to sound indifferent, as Remington thought to himself, "If I have anything to do with it you will." 

"Well good night then," he stated as she wished him good night as well, then he left. Once he was gone Laura let out an infuriated sigh, "Oh that man!". She couldn't decide if she was more hurt or angry. She eventually gave up trying to concentrate on work and was starting to pack up when she heard the reception phone ring and Mildred answer it. Mildred then came rushing into her office. "Oh Miss Holt - thank goodness I caught you before you left! I just had a call from a prospective client and he sounded absolutely frantic - said he'd lost something very valuable and he needs to find it tonight. Should I call Mr Steele?"

"No, no I'l handle it Mildred," Laura replied, thinking to herself 'It's not like I've got anything better to do tonight.' "So what was the man's name and where can I find him?" she asked. Mildred looked at the notepad on her desk and rattled off, "His name is Charles Allnut, and he's staying at the Beverley Wilshire hotel."

"Okay thanks," Laura replied, thinking to herself that name sounded vaguely familiar but she couldn't put her finger on where she'd heard it before. At least focusing on a case will stop me thinking about HIM, she thought wryly to herself as she grabbed her handbag and Fedora and bid Mildred farewell. "Good luck Miss Holt - hope you find what you're looking for," Mildred stated, her words having a double meaning, as she tried to hide the smile that was threatening to cross her face.

Leaving Mildred to lock up, Laura headed down to the car park and hopped into the Rabbit. She wasted no time getting to the hotel. "Could you please tell me what room a Mister Charles Allnut is staying in?" she asked the desk clerk, wondering to herself as she did so what could be so valuable that this Mr Allnut had lost - precious jewels or rare artwork perhaps?

"That would be room 0214," the desk clerk informed her then added with a smile, "Oh that's a coincidence don't you think?"

"What is?" Laura asked, somewhat puzzled. "The room number - it's today's date, February 14th - you know, Valentine's Day," the clerk replied as Laura tried to hide her less than happy expression. "Don't remind me," she replied dryly, then she thanked the clerk for the room number and headed for the elevator.

Once she reached Room 0214 Laura knocked on the door. "Mr Allnut? It's Laura Holt here - I'm from the Remington Steele detective agency. I'm Mr Steele's.. associate.You rang earlier asking for our help to find something?" she called. When there was no reply she knocked again and called, "Mr Allnut?"

When there was still no reply she tried the doorknob and found to her surprise that it was open. She cautiously stepped inside and a surprised gasp escaped her lips as she took in the sight before her. The room was lit by candlelight, soft music playing in the background and a gourmet dinner for two laid out on the table. A trail of red rose petals was strewn across the floor leading to the bed where they formed a heart shape. Next to the bed a magnum of champagne sat chilling in an ice bucket. Thinking she must have got the room wrong and inadvertently walked in on a couple's romantic rendezvous she started to apologise, thinking they must be in the bathroom. "Oh I'm so sorry I think I've got the wrong room..," she said as she went to back out of the room but a familiar voice stopped her as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"You haven't got the wrong room Laura," Mr Steele announced as he walked up to her, decked out in a tux, his blue eyed gaze intense and a cheeky lopsided grin crossing his face. "You!" Laura exclaimed in shock, not knowing whether to hit him or kiss him. "So there is no Charles Allnut?" she demanded. "Well there is," he quipped with a mischievous lift to his eyebrow,"but he's more commonly referred to as Charlie - it's the name of the character Humphrey Bogart played in 'The African Queen', Paramount, 1951."

"I should have known," Laura replied ruefully as she rolled her eyes. "And you thought I'd forgotten it was Valentine's Day," Remington chuckled as she pouted a little. "I did not!" she tried to protest but they both knew she was lying. "Alright, alright.. maybe I did a little," she confessed, smiling despite herself at all the trouble he'd gone to pull off his elaborate scheme. "And as if I would be spending the night with someone else eh? I was just on the phone to the hotel to confirm all this," he added gently as he took her into his arms as Laura's dimpled smile got a bit wider, realizing that he had read her mind when they were in the office and marvelling at how well he knew her. "Okay - you got me a good one," she relented with a laugh as she linked her arms around his neck and his grin got a bit wider.

"So 'Mr Allnut' what is it of great value that you've lost?" she asked, her tone sultry as Remington swallowed a little then pulled a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. "Perhaps this will explain," he said as he handed it to her. Laura unfolded it and began reading as he watched her, tugging a little nervously on an earlobe as he did so.

"My dearest Laura,

Until you came into my life I was Steele searching for love among numerous, meaningless liaisons. I grappled with the mystery of what would make me whole. And now I have come to realise it's you - in you I have found the woman of my dreams.

You challenge me, you stir my red holt passion, and despite our ups & downs I'm Steele crazy about you.

You are like the finest champagne - a rare vintage. You are more precious to me than gold and your kisses are Steele sweeter than the most delicious chocolate.

What I have lost is my heart of Steele - to you. And I'm hoping I can Steele your heart away too.

You're Steele the one for me. Let's Steele away together shall we?

Signed, Steeled and Delivered, I'm Yours.

Love, Remington xx"

Laura read the note as she fought back her tears of joy, as Remington waited expectantly, hoping against hope that she felt the same way. When she didn't immediately say anything as she tried to compose herself, he asked tentatively, "So Laura - what do you say?"

At that, she let her actions speak louder than words as she reached up and kissed him and taking him by the hand she led him over to the bed as a delighted grin crossed his face. "I say Happy Valentine's Day Mr Steele," she breathed as his lips found hers and they were soon lost in their own mysteries.....


End file.
